


bad boy

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: junhoe isn’t very good at following orders





	bad boy

When Junhoe walks into his room, stark naked from a shower, he sees Jiwon sitting on his bed. Unlike a few months ago, he no longer has the urge to cover himself. In fact, there’s a surge of heat in his stomach as Jiwon crooks a finger at him, summoning him. He doesn’t go, instead, tossing the towel in his hand into the laundry basket. He makes eye contact with Jiwon who summons him again. Junhoe merely crosses his arms.

“Junhoe if you don’t get over here, I swear to god,” Jiwon threatens. 

“You’ll what?” Junhoe asks, eyebrow raising. 

“Last chance,” Jiwon warns. Junhoe doesn’t move.

Jiwon stands suddenly, stalking over to Junhoe. He grabs him by the wrist, and drags him towards the bed. Junhoe could stop him, but doesn’t. It’s half the fun. Suddenly he’s being bent over Jiwon’s lap, One of Jiwon’s hands holds him against the bed, and the other gropes his ass. 

“What happens to boys who don’t behave?” Jiwon asks conversationally. His hand lifts and comes down hard against Junhoe’s ass. Junhoe grunts, his body jerking without his permission.

“Well?” Jiwon asks.

“They get punished,” Junhoe practically snarls. 

“That’s right,” Jiwon says, just before his hand lands on Junhoe’s other cheek. Junhoe grunts again.

“Fuck off,” he growls, but Jiwon spanks him again, and this time the noise dragged out of him is almost needy.

“There’ll be plenty of time for fucking later,” Jiwon smirks, hand landing again, and Junhoe whines, hips lifting into Jiwon’s hand.

“I think someone is enjoying his punishment a little too much,” Jiwon says, and the next smack is harder, and Junhoe squirms, half wanting out, half wanting more.

Jiwon continues on for a few minutes, until Junhoe is a whining, crying mess. Jiwon pushes him off his lap, and Junhoe stands there, wobbling slightly. Jiwon tosses a pillow on the floor, and this time Junhoe doesn’t hesitate to sink to his knees. 

Jiwon tenderly cups his face, brushing tears away, and leans in to kiss him lightly. “This wouldn’t happen if you would just listen,” he says.

“You wouldn’t like me if I behaved,” Junhoe snorts, leaning in to brush his lips against the head of Jiwon’s dick, tongue poking out to lick it. Jiwon grips Junhoe’s hair, and Junhoe lets Jiwon shove his dick in his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the head, savoring the taste of Jiwon. Jiwon groans.

“I would like you no matter what, but you’re right, I quite enjoy punishing you,” he says, dragging Junhoe farther down on his dick. Junhoe adjusts, and drags his tongue up Jiwon’s dick, tracing the vein there. Jiwon groans and loosens his grip, allowing Junhoe to bob his head, taking more and more of Jiwon’s dick into his mouth, until he bottoms out, swallowing around Jiwon. 

“Fuck, you look so good like that,” Jiwon praises, running his hand through Junhoe’s hair holding him in place. “Choking on my dick like that,” Junhoe struggles a little, having trouble getting air. Jiwon holds him in place for one more long moment, before letting him go. Junhoe pulls off completely, gasping for air, and glaring at Jiwon, who just shrugs. “Did I tell you to stop?” he asks, dragging Junhoe back.

In revenge, Junhoe pulls out all his tricks, blowing Jiwon just the way he likes it, blowing him fast, with just a hint of teeth. Jiwon’s moans fill the air, and his fingers pull at Junhoe’s hair painfully, but Junhoe loves it. He can feel Jiwon beginning to lose control and keeps at it, running his tongue through the slit at the head of his dick. Jiwon pulls Junhoe off his dick as he comes, splattering cum across a surprised Junhoe’s face. He jacks himself off until he’s dry, and Junhoe’s face is covered in white. 

“What the fuck Jiwon,” Junhoe growls, and Jiwon holds him down by the shoulders to keep him from rising. He smirks at the younger man, lifting one hand to swirl the cum across the bridge of his nose. Junhoe glares.

“Get on the bed, on your stomach,” Jiwon orders. Junhoe stands, and whacks Jiwon with the pillow before throwing it on the bed. Jiwon just slaps his already sore ass, drawing a little yelp out of Junhoe. Junhoe throws him a glare, before laying on his stomach on the bed.

Jiwon moves behind him, and presses gentle kisses against Junhoe’s abused cheeks. “Better?” he asks.

“No,” Junhoe snorts.

“Oh well, up on your knees,” he orders. Junhoe grumbles, but pulls his knees under him, exposing his ass, keeping his arms pillowed under his head. Jiwon takes his time, settling and rubbing Junhoe’s lower back. Junhoe could almost fall asleep if it wasn’t for his boner. 

“Jiwon,” he whines.

Jiwon chuckles. “Yes?”  
“Do something,” Junhoe demands.

Jiwon pinches Junhoe’s hip. “Are we giving orders now?”

Junhoe squirms away. “Merely a friendly suggestion.”

“Mmm, that’s what I thought,” Jiwon says. 

But, he does spread Junhoe’s legs so he can get between them. When Jiwon parts his cheeks, Junhoe expects the cold slick of lube. When he gets the warm caress of Jiwon’s tongue he moans. Jiwon traces the tight ring of muscle with his tongue before laving his tongue over it Junhoe’s breathe is heavy as he grips the sheets.

“Jiwon,” he breathes, and Jiwon dives in, getting sloppy and wet as he eats Junhoe out. Junhoe for his part gets louder, not caring if everyone in the dorm hears, half hoping they do. Jiwon squeezes Junhoe’s abused cheeks, causing Junhoe to whine, and he loves it. He can feel himself getting hard again, and he pulls away, grabbing the lube from the other side of the bed.

Junhoe is panting and eager as Jiwon pushes a finger into him, fucking himself back against it. Jiwon is mesmerized by how wanton Junhoe gets when he wants something. He can’t stop watching his finger disappear into Junhoe, and he quickly pushes a second inside, scissoring his fingers. Junhoe whimpers in pleasure, and Jiwon fucks him faster, a third finger slipping easily inside. He lets Junhoe fuck himself until he’s a whining mess.

Jiwon pulls out his fingers, and leans over Junhoe. “I’m gonna take you just like this, make you mine.” He kisses the shell of Junhoe’s ear before nipping at his earlobe, rolling it between his teeth. “I’ll fuck you good if you promise to be a good boy. Can you do that for me?” he asks, kissing the side of Junhoe’s face.

“I can do that, I promise. Just get inside me, please” he begs. Jiwon smirks and straightens up, dragging his nails down Junhoe’s back, causing him to shiver. He slicks himself up, and slowly pushes into Junhoe, going teasingly slow. Junhoe moans as he takes each inch of Jiwon, the pace driving him nuts. “Jiwon please,” he begs.

“I’m sorry, did you want more?” he asks, pushing the rest of the way in in one slick movement. Junhoe gasps.

“Yes,” he groans.

Jiwon pulls out until he’s just barely inside Junhoe, before pushing fully in. He doesn’t relent there, beginning to build up a fast pace. He leans over Junhoe, their sweaty skin sticking together as he fucks him, one hand on his hip, the other holding him up on the bed. Junhoe is a babbling mess, begging for more, begging for release, begging just to beg. 

And Jiwon gives him everything he asks for. Straightening up, he grips Junhoe’s hips and fucks him hard and fast. He knows he’s hit the jackpot when Junhoe suddenly shouts. He smirks and makes sure to hit the same place again and again until Junhoe is sobbing with it.

“Please, Jiwon, please,” he begs, and Jiwon lets go of one of Junhoe’s hips to wrap a hand around him. He jerks him off in time with his thrusts, and it only takes a few moments before Junhoe is coming, choking on a sob. Jiwon finishes a few thrusts later, emptying himself into Junhoe.

He pulls out gently, and rolls Junhoe on his back. Junhoe has tears streaming down his face.Jiwon brushes them away, and lets Junhoe roll into his chest, and holds him until he stops sobbing, whispering reassurances, and kissing the top of his head over and over.

Junhoe eventually stills, though his grip on Jiwon doesn’t loosen. He mumbles something into Jiwon’s chest. Jiwon frowns, and pulls Junhoe away just a bit. 

“What was that baby?” he asks.

“I love you,” Junhoe hiccups. Jiwon leans down and captures Junhoe’s lips in a sweet, tender kiss. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this vaugely ties into handcuffs


End file.
